Animals
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: The Hunter thought of each and every one of the people in every world differently. Never thought of them as more than prizes, ones he hunted for hungrily. Loki was no different. Loki lives in Avengers tower. Swearing, gore, noncon, kidnapping, stalking, and torture. Based on Animals by Maroon 5. Onesided Loki/OC. Post Avengers. Clint/Loki (FrostArrow). Part 1 of the Kalopsia series


**The Hunter thought of each and every one of the people in every world differently. Never thought of them as more than prizes, prizes he hunted for hungrily. Loki was no different. Loki lives in Avengers tower. Swearing, blood, noncon, kidnapping, stalking, and torture. Based on the music video for Animals by Maroon 5. One sided Loki/OC. Post Avengers.**

**Really dark, just so you know, but there are some lighter moments. No definitive pairings yet, please tell me if you want any pairings, and which one. Better to watch the music video for Animals by Maroon 5 first so you know how dark I get from the video. The rest is me. Now I just have to listen to the song over and over again, and watch the video tons of times to. My OC is really insane, FYI. Also my OC may or may not try to eat Loki. Le sigh. Let's get this over with. **

Loki sat on the couch in the main area of Avengers' tower. It wasn't like he was an Avenger, though. He just… helped when they asked nicely. Like now. He so wanted to refuse though. Such menial work was not fit for a god. Even if he was a demigod. But how could he? He had given them his word, if they asked courteously, he would say yes, unless it was most likely to kill or hurt him or others that were not evil, insane super villains. If they asked rudely, his answer was 98% of the time going to be a no, unless they were in a dire situation.

"Would you go out to the butcher and get some meat for tonight's dinner?" Steve asked him politely, and Loki rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Alright, Steve." Was the verbal answer, and Loki got up from his seat, wearing a plain white t-shirt and long dark blue jeans. He went to the elevator and gave Steve a mock salute.

The Avengers had saved him. Saved him from the Chitauri, Odin, the Frost Giants… himself. They had figured out what happened with the Tesseract very easily; the Chitauri had taken control of Loki's mind, not unlike what happened with Clint. After that, he and Clint had gotten close. As close as a platonic friendship could get. Loki would dare say that Clint was a better brother than his actual brother. Clint didn't admit it, but he felt the same towards Loki. They were brothers. Even if it had only been 3 years since the incident, and 2 since he started living in the tower.

The snap of a camera startled Loki out of his reverie, and he realized that he had already made it to the street where the butcher's was located. He completely blocked out the thought of the camera as he went in. "10, please." He said to the Butcher, pointing to the roast beef. The roast beef was his favorite, ever since he tried it the first night he was at the tower. When he was handed the meat, he thanked the man, payed, and left. Another distinct click of a camera caught his attention, but the only suspicious thing around him was a man in a hoodie with his back turned, walking away with a camera swinging at his side.

Loki felt a sense of fear at the image in front of him and started back to the tower. The man walking behind him scared him even more, but Loki kept going. He was fine, he wasn't hurt. He was fine. When he got back to the top of the tower, he handed the meat to Steve, who thanked him and turned to start cooking. But he immediately turned back and gave Loki a concerned look. "Are you ok, Loki?" Loki glanced at the man in front of him weakly and nodded. "Yeah, I just got a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Steve watched him a moment then nodded. "Loki, would you please come here? I have something to show you that you will LOVE…" They heard Clint's voice yell, and Loki grinned before running off to find his friend. "Those kids."

Loki came up behind Clint. "What is it?" He asked in an almost childish voice, and Clint chuckled before looking at Loki with mischievous eyes. "You will not believe what I did to Tony's shampoo." The loud scream from the room they were hiding in front of caught their attention, and Loki looked inside slowly, making sure not to be noticed. He had to fly back into the hallway with Clint and hold his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. Clint grinned happily at Loki, and they listened to the next yell. "WHO DYED MY HAIR NEON PINK?!"

That sent the 2 into loud peals of laughter, and Tony threw open the door to look at think, longer than usual pink hair flopping slightly from the last prank that had been played on him, which had involved magic, longer hair than Tony could condone, and no scissors that actually worked on this hair. Eventually, they got most of it gone, but it still was longer than usual. But Tony actually liked this better. Noticing that his facial hair was the same pink caused them to laugh even harder, and Tony glared at them.

"Which one of you did this?! Look at my hair!" Loki managed to calm himself first. "Who said either of us did this?" Tony's facial expression said he was not amused. "Because you guys are the only mischief monsters in this tower." Clint shrugged with a grin. "Fine you caught us. It was Loki." Loki's mouth dropped open and he elbowed Clint in the ribs, making sure to not use his godly strength. Clint gave a squeak of pain and rubbed his ribs with a grimace. "Fine, it was me."

Loki gave him a triumphant grin, and Clint stuck his tongue out at the demigod. "Please, will you fix it?" Tony asked Loki, and he gave a sour look, before giving a nod. He raised his hand and swished it in the air at superhuman speed. Clint flew into more giggles and Tony looked worried, before running off. "AAAAHHH! MY HAIR!" Now the man's hair was bright blue, and had a huge Mohawk that was at least a foot off his head. "Oh, Tony, it's fine. I'll put it back to normal." Loki called to the billionaire, and he gave another swish of his hand. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, LOKI! I LOVE YOU!" Came the cry, and Clint snorted. "You fixed it?" Loki nodded, standing. "Where you going?" Clint asked him, earnest curiosity splayed across his face.

"To the living room. I'm tired, once we eat dinner I'm going to sleep." Clint's face betrayed him and showed his worry. "You ok, Loki? We were going to go to that new club tonight, remember?" Loki sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll just sleep in tomorrow." Clint scoffed at this. "I doubt it, you never sleep in, doesn't matter what you say." Loki pouted, then nodded. "Alright, you don't need to harp on it, _Hawkeye_." Clint's jaw set hard. "Yes I do, _Demigod_." Then they both smiled, before Clint launched himself at Loki, pushing him into the living room and onto the floor.

Loki shrieked and giggled loudly as Clint tickled him mercilessly, and Clint grinned victoriously. "Say I win!" He yelled suddenly, and Loki giggled on, shaking his head. Clint went straight for Loki's most ticklish spots and Loki's laughter grew even louder. "Say it!" Clint yelled over the giggles, and Loki shook his head again. Once he started hiccupping, however, Loki pushed Clint slightly. "I yield, you win!" He yelled, and Clint got off the demigod. Loki glared at Clint playfully. "That was-hic- pretty-hic- rude of y-hic-ou." Loki pouted, giving another hiccup.

"Who has the hiccups? This is the perfect time to try out my new potion!" Bruce chirped, walking in and brandishing a purple vial. Loki looked at it distrustingly. "Wha-hic-at is in-hic- it?" Bruce looked between it and Loki, then pushed it towards Loki. "Please?" Loki pursed his lips, hiccupped, than nodded. Bruce smiled gratefully at the Frost Giant, and Loki gulped down the liquid. After waiting a few moments, Loki opened his mouth. "I think it worked." Bruce sighed in relief. "Oh good, I thought it had destroyed your voice." Loki's eyes widened in shock and slight fear. "WHAT?! IF THAT WAS A POSSSIBILITY, WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO ME?!" Bruce gave him a sheepish look and ran off.

Loki watched him go, slack jawed. "DINNER!" He and Clint heard, and Clint held his hand out towards Loki to help him up. "Come on then, we have to go eat." Loki pouted, but accepted the gesture and followed the archer towards the dinner table where Steve was setting the food out. "Race you!" Clint suddenly yelled, and the 2 vaulted forwards. This ended with a crash, and some stern yelling from a certain super soldier.

-Animals-

Loki stayed with the Avengers at the club all night. He stayed by at least one of their sides the whole time, slightly afraid to actually go off on his own. The almost tap on his shoulder caught his attention, and he turned to see a black haired man with piercing yellow/amber eyes, and Loki cocked his head at the man, but when all he did was weakly wave at Loki, he turned back to the Avengers. The man's touch ghosted over his shoulder again, and he turned back. This time, the gleam in the man's eyes caused him to shiver. No. Loki had to get away. Now. He turned to Clint and whispered in his ear, "I think I'm done for tonight, can we go home?" Clint immediately nodded. "Of course, Loki."

-Animals-

The Hunter knew that he had to be careful with this one. He was protected. That wouldn't stop him, no, but maybe, just maybe, that would hinder his plans of eating the man at the end. Maybe this one would be thrown back for a later time. The Hunter leaned forward to look at the pictures hanging around his bunker, and grinned at the few that were of the many… amazing times he caught the sorcerer. Grabbing his camera, the Hunter put up the hood of his cape and put on the mask that covered the bridge of his nose down, only showing his eyes and forehead. The shadows did the rest.

He scaled up the side of Avengers' tower, making sure to stay in the blind spot and bleed into the shadows to not be sensed by the AI. He bled through the wall to Loki's room and stood in front of the bed holding his delicious prize, his delicious sleeping prize. He couldn't take it anymore, he realized, as he put a finger to Loki's neck and let himself put some of his shadows into the man, rendering him weak and unlikely to wake any time soon. The demigod was _his_. And he would always be the Hunter's. Maybe, just maybe, when he found out the Hunter's name, he'd scream it to the heavens. Yes, he couldn't wait. Now to get the god to his bunker.

-Animals-

Clint glanced at the clock worriedly, then to the hallway where Loki's room was located. Loki **_never _**slept in. **_NEVER_**. So why was he still in bed 2 hours after he was supposed to wake up? "Is Loki awake yet?" Tony asked him, concerned. "No… we need to check on him." Clint sprang up and ran to Loki's door, Tony following. Clint kicked the door open and ran in franticly. Then his blood ran cold.

"What's wro…?" Tony's words died away as he saw Clint sitting on Loki's bed, shaking and pale, clenching a white piece of paper in his hands tightly. Silent tears were tracking down Clint's cheeks as his jaw set angrily, and Tony bit his lip nervously. He sat beside Clint and read the paper over his shoulder, leaning toward it silently.

_'__Dear Avengers,_

_I always get my prize. Don't feel bad, I didn't even warn you. But earth's mightiest heroes? I stole a demigod under your noses and you didn't even notice me scaling the walls and taking the beautiful prince. But don't feel bad. I don't doubt you'll find him. I'll be long gone, of course, and Loki, my sweet, will be broken beyond repair, but you'll find him. I must say, my plans will just piss you off more, and you will try even harder. But I'm sorry. I was never good at sharing toys. Always returned them very worse for wear. If I returned them. You're lucky I'm letting you have him back at all._

_-The Hunter'_

"Clint…" Tony said once the shock wore off a little. The archer sobbed loudly, and Tony grimaced, unsure of what to do. "Clint, we'll get him back." He decided on, tried so desperately to console Clint, but Clint just jumped up from the bed. "We have to tell the others, we have to find him!" He cried before running to the living room again and pressing the button to alert the Avengers to get to the room.

Natasha got there first, and she went up to Clint, a worried look on her face. "You've been crying… what happened?" Clint wordlessly sobbed and Tasha wrapped her arms around the archer. Thor came up next, and Tony pulled the prince aside to tell him what happened. If the new, smoldering hole in the wall was anything to go on, it didn't go over well with Thor. "L-Lo-Loki was t-taken…" Clint sobbed to Tasha, and she stiffened, paling. "By who?" She asked, and Clint looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "The H-Hunter…" He breathed, and Natasha's jaw went slack. "He-he's back? And he's taken Loki?!"

"Who's taken Loki?!" Bruce yelled, entering with Steve. "His name is unknown; they call him the Hunter. He goes around stalking people from different species, different ages, different hair, eye, and skin colors… the only thing that the victims have in common are they are males. Then he kidnaps them, beats and whips them into submission, then… forces himself upon them." Natasha had hesitated. It wouldn't have been something really thought about if it was someone else, but icy cold Black Widow would not have hesitated if it wasn't something completely horrifying.

Bruce had grown paler than a sheet, eyes wide in shock. Then the green started, edging into his eyes and starting to disfigure his features. "And after he's done with them…" Natasha started, then gave a cry, falling back on the chair beside her, and Clint sat on the couch. "What does he do after?!" Steve asked as Bruce tried to keep himself from losing control. Clint was the one that answered, looking up. "He eats them."

-Animals-

Loki slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light. His head pounded harshly, and he whimpered in pain. "Sweetheart, don't move, you'll make yourself sick." Someone said beside him, and he felt someone pick him up and prop him on some pillows. "Loki?" The person asked, and Loki opened his eyes painstakingly slow, grimace set on his face. "Look at me, Loki. You need to look your master in the face." The voice came again, and Loki snapped open his eyes all the way to see the man from the club watching him with those glowing yellow amber eyes.

"Oh, my sweet prince." Loki yanked himself back at the man's tone of voice. He shivered in fear and slight pain as he realized his arms were now locked above him, and the claustrophobia of the situation hit him. He panicked. The keening sounds he made in the back of his throat made the man in front of him grin twistedly. "Come on then Loki." The light dimmed and Loki felt himself get turned to face the wall, hands splayed across the steel of the bunker. "Let's play."

-Animals-

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The hand on the arm rest bounced over and over again, as the black haired, blue silver eyed young girl watched the screen in front of her deftly, long and earth worm like tongue flicking out a moment. "Authoress." She turned slightly to look at the servant that had walked up to her. "Yes?" She asked after a moment. "What will you make happen to the prince now?" The Authoress watched the servant for a few moments. "Anything I want. Anything the reviewers want. As long as they review. And say who they want him to end up with. But poor Loki WILL break."


End file.
